


Balustrade

by RedCreamQueen



Series: Toy [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCreamQueen/pseuds/RedCreamQueen
Summary: Seeing Roose at his engagement party should have bothered Robb. He was not surprised that it didn’t.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Robb Stark
Series: Toy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Balustrade

* * *

Seeing Roose at his engagement party should have bothered Robb. He was not surprised that it didn’t. He was almost pleased at seeing the other man there. He had not done the invitations, so he had no idea who had been invited. He figured his mother had done it. Or maybe Talisa. Talisa was aware of that Roose had mentored him. Robb snorted at that. Roose had mentored him, all right.

The merriment had weighed on Robb as he fiddled with the silver wolf cufflinks holding his cuffs closed. He loved his fiancée and he’d long ago come to accept that he was bisexual. Talisa was aware of it. But he had never been with any other man consistently except Roose. And Roose knew that. While his thoughts wandered, he decided he needed some air and rose from his seat.

Talisa saw Robb stand. “Is something wrong?” she asked, looking at him worriedly.

Robb shook his head and kissed her forehead. “Just going for a bit of air. I’ll be back in a few,” he said. Talisa smiles and watched him go. Then she turned back to the people she was talking to.

Robb found his way out to the ballroom’s balcony. It was too cold outside for it to be enjoyable, so everyone had stayed inside. But Robb was a Stark of the North. Ice ran through his veins. The cold was nothing. He stood on the darkened balcony, listening to the wind and trying to clear his mind. He did not hear the slow footsteps approaching him.

“Hiding from your own party?”

He tried not to jump from shock. Instead, the sound of Roose’s heavy voice went straight to his cock. He turned his head to the left to see him approaching from the darkness. Had he already been out here? “I just needed some air.”

Roose said nothing and stepped towards him. He looked him over. “Are you ready?” he asked.

It was a loaded question, Robb knew.

Was he ready to get married?

Was he ready to give them up?

Was he ready to...

He heard Roose chuckle darkly. He inhaled sharply when he felt Roose’s hand cup the bulge in his pants. The older man massaged him roughly and Robb bit his lip to stifle a moan.

“On your knees.” It was not a request. It was never a request. And yet, Robb never refused. He sank to his knees obediently. Without prompting, Robb’s hands went to Roose’s pants and began undoing the zipper eagerly. “Good boy.”

When Robb reached his cock, Roose was not the least bit hard. Still, he put his mouth around the flaccid member and sucked on it almost lovingly. He swirled his tongue around it to coax it awake. Roose’s arousal showed as his cock grew in Robb’s mouth. He looked down to see Robb’s plump lips stretched around his thick meat. After a few bobs back and forth, Robb came off him and licked all around the shaft, coating it with his spit. Then he took it back in his mouth, as far as he could go without gagging.

That was never far enough for Roose. The older man grabbed the back of Robb’s head and held him still. He thrust in until Robb’s nose smashed into his pelvis. Robb groaned in surprise but did not fight it. He braced himself on Roose’s thighs as his face was fucked. Saliva and precum dribbled out his mouth and down his chin. Before he could get too lost in the feeling of being used like this, Roose pushed him away. He nearly fell back on his ass but caught himself. Then he glared up at Roose as he got to his feet. The man was unbuckling his belt.

“Over the railing,” he said.

Robb’s eyes widened. “Here? But someone will see,” he said.

“You weren’t concerned about them seeing you swallowing on my cock so why are you concerned about them seeing you get fucked?” Roose stepped towards him. Robb could say nothing because he really had not thought about that. “Over the fucking railing. Now.”

Robb grumbled but started unbuttoning his pants. He moved towards a shadowy part of the balcony. Once his pants were open he placed his hands on the cold marble railing and leaned over it. He heard Roose coming up behind him. The older man yanked his pants down until they pooled at his feet. Roose smirked when he saw the type of underwear Robb was wearing.

“You wanted this.” He pulled Robb’s crisp white briefs down and they fell on top of his slacks, leaving his entire lower half bared in the cold air.

Despite the cold, Robb was almost painfully hard and nothing had even been done to him. It was almost shameful. Even after a decade, Roose could still turn him into a green boy looking for his first fuck. He almost reached for his cock to find some relief, but Roose’s hand was now on his back. He pushed him down so forcefully that Robb had to stop himself from hitting the railing. Either way, now his ass was properly presented to Roose. He felt the older man spread his cheeks. Robb knew what he would find there.

“Been fucking yourself, I see.” Roose shiver two fingers in Robb’s stretched hole without preamble. Robb winced at the feeling of the cold lube on his fingers. Roose scissored and worked his fingers in and out for a few seconds before adding a third. Robb wiggled and Roose removed his fingers. He next pressed his cock against the slick, puckered hole. Robb keened again, biting his lip in an effort to keep from begging.

It was painful as Roose began nudging inside of Robb. The pain always came before the pleasure of feeling full and Robb loved it even as his eyes watered. When Roose was fully seated inside of him, he moved his hips around and pulled back about halfway. Then he slammed forward again. Robb gasped and Roose did it a few more times. Then the older man held Robb by the hips to keep him still and began pounding into him hard, deep, and fast.

Robb’s panting and the jingling of Roose’s belt were the only noises over the ambient noise coming from the ballroom. Robb’s cock was painfully hard and dripping with precum. He knew if he touched it that Roose would stop. He did not want Roose to stop. Roose paused and pushed down on his back so that Robb was draped over the railing completely. He held Robb’s asscheeks apart and began slamming into him. The angle had changed slightly and now Roose felt even deeper than before. He was hitting a spot inside Robb that made him see stars. Robb’s painting turned into loud cries. His hand immediately went to his mouth to cover it.

“No.” Roose pulled Robb’s arm away from his mouth. “I want to hear you.”

“But...” Robb was cut off by a particularly hard thrust. His cries resumed, louder this time. He turned his head slightly. Even though they were in the shadows, anyone who took a good, hard look out the windows would see them. But everyone was too engaged with each other to notice the future husband getting brutally fucked raw.

“Looking for your pretty fiancée?” Roose hauled Robb up so that his back was pressed against him. He fucked up into Robb, never sacrificing his force or pace. “There she is. Talking with your mother. Look at her. Pretty with that huge rock on her finger.”

Robb opened his eyes. Sure enough, he could see Talisa and Catelyn drinking wine and talking animatedly. Probably about the wedding, he thought. The wedding that would not happen if they simply turned their heads to look out the window.

“Does your pretty little fiancée fuck you this good? Does she reduce you to a moaning slut?” When he received no answer, Roose reached around and took hold of Robb’s balls, ignoring his weeping cock altogether. Robb tried to double over from the pain but pleasure from Roose’s cock slamming against his prostate stopped him. “Does she?” he growled in Robb’s ear.

“No,” came Robb’s hoarse reply. “Only you fuck me this good. Only you...” He cried out when Roose stopped kneading his balls and started jerking his cock. It took barely 10 seconds before Robb was squirting his load on the marble balusters of the railing.

Roose released him and he slumped down over the railing. Roose’s hands went back to holding Robb’s ass open and fucking his hole deep and hard. A few minutes later, he slammed in as deep as he could go and spilled inside Robb’s ass. He gave a few more thrusts as he softened and then slipped out of Robb’s ass.

“Clean me up.” Again, it was not a request. Robb tiredly turned and got back on his knees. He licked and sucked Roose’s cum-covered cock. He took it into his mouth to get it clean. When he was done, he put Roose’s cock back into his pants and closed them up. “Always such a good little boy.” Roose turned around and stalked off.

Robb watched him return to the party as if he had not been balls deep in him mere minutes ago. “Asshole,” he said under his breath. He got to his feet. Despite the cum running down his legs, Robb pulled up his underwear and pants. He straightened up his shirt and took a deep breath. Then he returned to the party.


End file.
